Valentine Day
by Mei Hyun 3154
Summary: No summary *lagi ga mood buat xD* yang jelas ini ff HaeHyuk / Warn! Rate M for chap 2 / BL / DLDR! / HAPPY HAEHYUK DAY!
1. Chapter 1

Valentine Day

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Warn : BL, typo(s), dsb

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki dengan penampilan sangat tertutup terlihat berjalan dengan langkah gontai melewati sebuah jalanan yang sudah tak begitu ramai. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket tebal yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya yang setengahnya tertutupi oleh masker seolah tenggelam dalam balutan syal yang melingkar penuh di lehernya. Sorot matanya terlihat lelah, namun matanya menyipit seperti sedang tersenyum ketika sebuah suara menyapanya dari kejauhan.

"Hyukie~" Seorang perempuan yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya melambaikan tangan padanya.

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau ini darimana saja? Kenapa pulang selarut ini?" Perempuan itu mengelus helaian rambut laki-laki bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae tersebut dengan sayang sebelum raut kesalnya berubah menjadi raut khawatir. "Apakah begitu dingin? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya panik, sambil menyentuh dahi Hyukjae.

"Gwenchana noona. Aku tidak apa-apa." Hyukjae melepas lilitan syalnya, membuka masker di wajahnya, lalu tersenyum pada Lee Sora, kakak perempuan satu-satunya. "Tadi aku mengunjungi Ryeowookie, lalu di jalan aku bertemu dengan teman SMAku. Aku mengobrol dengannya sampai lupa waktu hahaha." Cengir Hyukjae.

"Kau ini..." Sora menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi kau terlihat begitu lelah dan seperti begitu kedinginan." Sora masih menampakkan raut khawatir di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku berpenampilan seperti itu karena aku tidak ingin ada ELF yang menyadari keberadaanku. Noona tahu sendiri bukan statusku saat ini?" Sora hanya mengangguk. "Mereka tidak bisa mengambil fotoku dan mengunggah ke media sosial sembarangan sebelum aku menuntaskan kewajibanku pada negara." Sora kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo cepat masuk sebelum fansmu menyadari keberadaanmu dan diam-diam mengambil fotomu." Sora membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae secara paksa dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam sebuah toko kue yang pintunya setengah tertutup, tanda bahwa toko itu sudah tidak bisa melayani pembeli lagi, sudah tutup.

"Oh... Bayi tampanku sudah pulang ternyata."

Ini adalah suara ibu Hyukjae. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di umurnya yang sudah tak muda lagi ini segera menghampiri anak laki-laki kebanggaannya itu dan memeluknya erat. Ia juga mengecup dahi, pipi kiri dan pipi kanan Hyukjae. Namun sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir sang anak, sang anak sudah lebih dulu menginterupsi apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Cukup eomma. Sampai disini saja. Aku bukan Kyuhyunie." Hyukjae mencebikkan bibirnya yang membuat sang eomma tertawa.

"Aigoo~ Sekarang kau malah terlihat imut. Ahh... Eomma gemas sekali melihatmu bayi tampan." Sang eomma mencubit kedua pipi Hyukjae yang membuat raut wajah Hyukjae mengeruh seketika.

"Ya~ Umurku sudah 30 tahun. Aku bukan bayi lagi." Protes Hyukjae yang membuat eomma dan noona nya tertawa.

"Walaupun sudah kepala 3, kau tetap bayi kecil kami, my baby boy." Sora mengusak kepala Hyukjae dengan gerakan sedikit kasar yang membuat Hyukjae mendengus.

"Berhenti melakukannya." Protes Hyukjae tak terima.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?"

Sang kepala keluarga yang baru saja muncul segera bergabung bersama istri dan anak-anaknya dengan raut wajah penasaran yang begitu kentara.

"Aniyo appa, hanya menggoda bayi tampan kita." Sora mencolek dagu Hyukjae yang membuat Hyukjae mendecak sebal.

"Kalian ini senang sekali membuatnya kesal." Sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat anak sulungnya kembali menggoda anak bungsunya. "Oh iya Hyukie, kau benar-benar ingin menginap disini? Tidak ikut pulang bersama kami?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak appa. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku ada janji dengan temanku. Tempat janji bertemu kami lebih dekat dari sini dibandingkan dari rumah. Aku menginap disini saja."

Appa Hyukjae mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." Pamit appa Hyukjae sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu toko.

"Semuanya sudah beres. Kau tinggal mengunci pintu ini dan mematikan lampunya sebelum kau naik ke lantai atas." Ucap Sora sebelum keluar dari toko. "Oh iya! Lupa! Satu lagi!" Sora kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Hyukjae. "Di atas ada kejutan untukmu. Mm... Anggap saja kado valentine. Bye bye~" Sora mengerlingkan sebelah matanya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Hyukjae dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. "Kejutan?" Gumamnya pelan. "Tidak mungkin Sora noona membelikan kado valentine untukku. Mungkin dari ELF."

Hyukjae segera mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu, sebelum ia beranjak menuju lantai dua bangunan tersebut.

.

.

"Eoh?" Hyukjae tertegun. Matanya menatap bingung objek di depannya. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada begitu banyak lilin disini? Apa lampu di ruangan ini mati? Atau kabelnya bermasalah?" Monolog Hyukjae, saat kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki satu-satunya kamar tidur di toko tersebut.

"Apa ini yang noona maksud dengan kejutan? Heuh... Ada-ada saja. Ini musibah namanya, bukan kejutan." Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya sejenak sebelum matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Namun...

"Waaa~~" Hyukjae menjerit cukup kencang kala ia merasakan sesuatu yang tanpa sengaja terinjak oleh telapak kakinya. "A-apa yang kuinjak tadi? Kenapa permukaannya dingin?" Hyukjae bergidik antara takut dan jijik kala pikirannya melayang ke suatu objek yang ia perkirakan sebagai sesuatu yang telah ia injak tadi.

"Tidak mungkin kecoa kan? Ta-tapi bisa jadi. Bukankah kecoa menyukai tempat-tempat gelap atau temaram seperti ini?" Gumam Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi gelisah sendiri ketika ia mengingat sebuah artikel yang menyatakan bahayanya menginjak tubuh kecoa secara langsung.

"A-aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang ke kamar mandi. Cuci kaki bodoh ini, lalu tidur." Hyukjae melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati.

Namun saat ia hampir mencapai pintu kamar mandi...

"AAAAA~~~"

Kali ini Hyukjae benar-benar menjerit. Mungkin jika toko-toko yang ada disebelah tokonya ini masih buka, karyawan dan pemiliknya bisa mendengar jeritan Hyukjae dengan sangat jelas.

"Sssttt... Tenang sayang. Ini aku."

Deg!

 _'Suara ini...'_

Nafas Hyukjae tercekat seketika.

Hyukjae segera meraih kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya secara tiba-tiba tadi, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Happy Valentine sayang. Saranghae."

Hyukjae masih terpaku, begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sementara itu objek yang ia pandang dengan sangat intens telah memajukan tubuhnya dan membawa bibir penuh Hyukjae ke dalam ciuman lembut yang sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Hmphmm..." Desahan halus Hyukjae mau tak mau keluar begitu saja kala salah satu tangan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu terangkat dan mengelus tengkuk Hyukjae dengan gerakan perlahan, sekaligus menyadarkan Hyukjae dari keterkejutannya, yang membuat laki-laki berwajah manis itu memejamkan kedua mata indahnya dan mulai menikmati ciuman itu.

"Eungh... Haehh..." Kedua tangan Hyukjae terangkat dan meremas kedua bahu laki-laki bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu, lalu sedikit mendorongnya. Pesan nonverbal agar laki-laki itu menghentikan ciumannya.

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hyukjae, lalu menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum manisnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian senyuman itu hilang, berganti dengan raut khawatir.

Hyukjae menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. Diperhatikannya wajah yang jauh lebih tirus dari saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Mata teduhnya pun terlihat sedikit sayu. Ia benar-benar sedih melihat keadaan laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Ada apa heum?" Donghae yang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya ini segera menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusap-usap kedua pipi Hyukjae yang menirus dengan kedua ibu jari tangannya. Perasaannya saat ini sama dengan Hyukjae. Sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya ini terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. _'Latihanmu pasti begitu berat'_ batin Donghae sedih.

Tangan kanan Hyukjae menyentuh pipi kiri Donghae dan mengusapnya lembut. "Kenapa kau datang kemari? Kau masih sakit bukan?" Kekhawatiran di wajah Hyukjae terlihat semakin jelas.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang." Donghae memajukan tubuhnya. Mengecup dahi Hyukjae cukup lama, lalu membawa tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku sudah cukup sehat sekarang. Jangan khawatir." Donghae mengusap-usap punggung Hyukjae.

"Kau sekarang jauh lebih tirus dari saat terakhir kita bertemu. Kau pasti tidak mau makan ya?" Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae dengan erat. "Kau ini masih saja keras kepala walau sedang dalam masa menjalankan kewajiban negara."

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. "Rasanya sangat sakit ketika menggerakkan anggota tubuhmu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, penyakit itu ada di sekitar wajahku. Tentu saja napsu makanku berkurang banyak." Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Kau juga tampak begitu kurus Hyuk. Apa kau tak makan dengan baik disana?"

Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum menjawab. "Aku makan dengan baik. Mungkin tubuhku mengurus karena latihan yang berat dan karena faktor lain seperti stress mungkin" _'karena setiap harinya aku begitu merindukanmu'_ lanjut Hyukjae dalam hati.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Hyukjae. "Stress karena apa? Apa kau mempunyai masalah disana?"

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Hanya stress biasa seperti stress menghadapi para member. Bukan hal gawat seperti yang kau pikirkan." Hyukjae mengusap rambut Donghae yang sudah mulai memanjang. "Haahh... Enak sekali bisa memiliki rambut sepanjang ini." Hyukjae memainkan poni Donghae.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya huh? Aku harus memotong pendek rambutku sebelum kembali ke camp." Donghae merapikan rambutnya yang tadi sempat Hyukjar mainkan. "Rambutku bisa sepanjang ini karena aku sakit. Apa kau tidak lihat rambut Siwon dan Changmin? Seharusnya rambutku seperti mereka."

Hyukjae mencebikkan bibirnya. "Setidaknya rambut kalian lebih panjang dari rambutku. Aku terlihat buruk dengan model rambut seperti ini."

Donghae tertawa. "Salahmu sendiri menolak ajakan kami untuk mendaftar di kepolisian."

Hyukjae tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan raut sebal di wajahnya.

Donghae yang menyadari kekesalan Hyukjae segera menuntun Hyukjae ke satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu. "Lihat! Aku sudah mempersiapkannya untukmu. Apa kau suka?"

Hyukjae melirik ke ranjang dengan wajah tanpa minat, namun sedetik kemudian mata indahnya melebar.

"I-ini bunga mawar?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk obyek berbentuk hati berwarna merah yang ada di tengah-tengah ranjang berukuran king size itu.

"Hu'um." Gumam Donghae mengiyakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hyukjae seperti mengingat sesuatu. Ia lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu kamar tersebut. "Apa disana ada kelopak mawar yang tertinggal?" Tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya iya. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu memang tercecer atau Sora noona yang sengaja menebarnya disana."

Hyukjae mengusap dadanya dan menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Memangnya ada apa Hyukie? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"Tidak... Kupikir tadi aku menginjak kecoa. Ternyata kelopak mawar."

Donghae tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Ya! Tadi aku benar-benar panik saat aku mengira jika aku telah menginjak seekor kecoa tanpa sengaja. Apa kau tak pernah membaca artikel tentang bahaya kecoa? Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"

Donghae berusaha menahan buncahan tawanya, menetralkan napasnya, lalu memeluk Hyukjae dari samping dan mencium gemas pipi kiri Hyukjae. "Maafkan aku sayang... Aku hanya berpikir, bukankah kecoa dan kelopak mawar perbedaannya sangat jauh? Kalau kau menginjak kecoa, kau pasti bisa langsung merasakan cairannya mengenai kakimu dan ketebalannya juga pasti berbeda dengan kelopak mawar bukan?"

Hyukjae berpikir sejenak. "Aku hanya merasakan sensasi dingin di telapak kakiku, jadi kupikir... ah! Sudahlah! Tidak tahu!" Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Donghae mencium pipi kiri Hyukjae beberapa kali karena gemas dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kejutanku? Apa kau suka?"

Hyukjae melirik Donghae sebentar, sebelum pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut.

"Ini sangat romantis. Indah sekali. Dan... Seperti bulan madu saja."

Gerutuan Hyukjae di akhir kalimatnya membuat Donghae semakin memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae, kali ini dengan posisi Donghae yang memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari belakang.

"Memang itu tujuanku"

"Engh..."

Desahan itu mengalun begitu saja sebelum Hyukjae sempat membalas ucapan Donghae. Itu karena kekasih tampannya langsung menyerang lehernya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi sesaat setelah ia berucap tadi.

"Haehhh..." Kali ini bukan hanya ciuman saja. Jilatan dan gigitan-gigitan kecil pun turut Donghae lakukan di leher putih Hyukjae.

"Bolehkah? Aku sudah lama sekali tidak menjamahmu. Aku merindukanmu Hyukie. Sangat merindukanmu." Gumaman dengan nada rendah itu membangkitkan gairah Hyukjae.

"Tapi Hae, besok pagi aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku. Akuhh-"

"Batalkan. Ubah menjadi besok malam saja." Donghae kini membuka jaket tebal Hyukjae dan mengelus sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Hyukjae dengan gerakan perlahan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Hyukie, dan besok sore aku harus kembali ke camp. Kumohon habiskan waktumu bersamaku hingga besok sore." Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan memeluk tubuh Hyukjae erat.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan tubuh Donghae, ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengelus pipi kiri Donghae. "Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi temanku sekarang."

Hyukjae meraih jaketnya yang diletakkan begitu saja di pinggir ranjang oleh Donghae. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Suie..."

Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae sibuk bertelepon dengan temannya, memposisikan dirinya di belakang Hyukjae dan memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dengan erat. Hidungnya mengendus aroma yang begitu dirindukannya itu, yang membuat Hyukjae menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Hae..." bisik Hyukjae pelan sambil menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dan menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Lanjutkan saja teleponmu sayang, aku hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini." Ucap Donghae dengan bisikan yang tak kalah pelan dari bisikan Hyukjae.

Namun janji hanyalah janji. Buktinya bibir nakal Donghae mulai mengecupi area leher dan tengkuk Hyukjae. Bahkan sesekali ia menjilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil area itu.

Bertanya kenapa tidak menghisapnya juga?

Donghae masih cukup waras walau napsunya sudah memuncak. Ia sadar jika ia melakukan hisapan, bekas hisapannya tidak akan hilang bahkan sampai kekasih manisnya ini kembali ke camp. Ia tidak mau kekasih manisnya ini tertimpa masalah akibat kebodohannya.

"Donghaehh..." Hyukjae menjauhkan ponselnya dan mendesah pelan kala tangan nakal Donghae ikut berpartisipasi menggerayangi tubuhnya. Tangan itu merabai tubuh bagian depan Hyukjae, dari dada hingga ke perut. Naik turun beberapa kali hingga kedua tangan itu bertengger indah di atas kedua dadanya. Di depan kedua nipple-nya lebih tepatnya.

"Hhh..." Hyukjae berusaha menahan desahannya kala ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. _'Donghae sialan!'_ Makinya dalam hati. _'Kenapa juga bernegosiasi dengan mereka begitu susah?'_ Hyukjae melirik ponselnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hyukie... Kalau malam ada teman kita yang tidak bisa ikut. Dia bilang ada janji dengan kekasihnya." Ucap suara di ponselnya.

"Aku lebih tidak bisa lagi mhhh... Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika aku sedang dalam masa wajib militer? Aku hanya punya waktu hari ini sampai besok sore bersama kekasihku. Hhh..."

Hyukjae berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin dengan susah payah. Kekasih tampannya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi!

Tapi tak dapat dipungkirinya juga ia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang kekasihnya ini berikan pada setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Tentu saja... Ini karena keduanya sudah sangat lama tak bertemu. Mereka begitu merindukan sentuhan satu sama lain.

"Apa ia tidak bisa memindahkan janjinya ke waktu yang lain? Dia punya banyak waktu luang bukan? Ayolah... Kumohon... Tolong aku... Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku mendapat waktu libur lag-Ahhh..."

"Kau kenapa Hyukie?"

Hyukjae gelagapan. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae dan memberikan _glare-_ nya pada kekasihnya itu. Donghae hanya meringis dengan ekspresi wajah memohon maaf.

"Tidak.. Hanya memijat kakiku saja. Tadi aku terjatuh saat membantu orangtuaku memindahkan barang dan kakiku terkilir." Bohong Hyukjae.

"Syukurlah... Baik, nanti aku akan bicara padanya. Aku akan mengabarimu nanti."

"Baiklah... Terima kasih. Tolong ya..." ucap Hyukjae sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Maafkan aku karena aku begitu egois, tapi-"

"Ssttt" Hyukjae menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Donghae. "Bukan salahmu. Ini karena aku tidak tahu kau mendapat libur juga. Kalau aku tahu, sejak awal aku pasti akan memilih menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu dan membuat janji dengan mereka di hari lain." Hyukjae mengecup bibir Donghae sebelum menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum menenangkan yang Donghae sukai.

"Lalu kenapa tidak mengatur ulang janji kalian di hari lain kalau memang besok malam tidak bisa?" Tanya Donghae sambil menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hyukjae.

"Itu karena mereka sudah terlanjur mengatur janji dengan orang lain di hari lain, jadi agak susah menemukan waktu yang tepat. Lagipula lusa aku sudah harus kembali ke camp. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari terakhir liburku bersama member dan keluargaku."

Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Hyukjae.

"Jadi, bisakah kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda?" Tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Hyukjae sambil mengerlingkan mata kanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Apa kabar?

Maaf yah lama ga nongol, utang juga masih belum lunas *lirik judul-judul yang belum selesai"

Maaaaafff~~~ banget! *deepbow* ini karena kesibukan kuliah saya.

Menjelang tahun-tahun terakhir susahnya luar biasa! Kalau ada waktu luang, cuma cukup untuk ngerjain tugas-tugas n istirahat. Sekali lagi mohon maaf *deepbowagain*

Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk update fict-fict yang belum selesai walau nanti jangka waktu updatenya ga manusiawi *mianhae*

Harap pengertiannya ne~

.

Oh iya! Ini no edit loh ya, jadi maaf kalau ada banyak typo yang bertebaran. Ngetiknya juga di hape. Sekali jadi langsung update, saking kangennya update ff xD

Dan bagi yang udah ngarep adegan 18+ di ff ini, mohon maaf.

Adegannya ada di chap selanjutnya, yang akan saya update besok hehehe *mau cari inspirasi dulu #plakk xD*

See ya on next chap~

Happy Valentine's Day

.

.

14.02.2016

Mei Hyun


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine Day

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Warn : BL, typo(s), dsb

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih berjenis kelamin sama terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang king size yang berhiaskan taburan kelopak bunga mawar merah. Yang lebih kekar mengungkung yang lebih kurus. Saling mengecup, meraba, mengusap dan meremas tubuh satu sama lain tanpa henti. Berusaha untuk mendominasi pasangannya.

Suasana kamar yang temaram karena pancaran cahaya lilin-lilin kecil di kamar itu begitu mendukung kegiatan mereka. Jangan lupakan desahan dan erangan tertahan yang mengalun dari bibir masing-masing, yang semakin menambah panas malam yang seharusnya dingin itu.

"Mmhh... Haehh..."

Libido Donghae semakin memuncak kala telinganya mendengar desahan yang begitu dirindukannya. Terdengar manja dan terkesan memohon, walau sebenarnya si empunya desahan tidak seperti itu bila sedang tidak bercinta dengannya.

Kedua bibir itu masih saling bertaut. Decakan basah bahkan terdengar sangat jelas, menunjukkan betapa panas dan dalamnya ciuman kedua anak adam itu.

"Haehh..." Hyukjae mendorong dada Donghae. Memberi pesan non verbal pada kekasihnya itu agar menghentikan ciuman yang membuatnya hampir kehabisan napas.

Donghae menghentikan ciumannya di bibir Hyukjae dan sedikit memberi jarak diantara wajah mereka. Mata sendunya menatap Hyukjae teduh, kemudian senyum hangatnya tersungging begitu saja ketika melihat betapa susahnya Hyukjae meraup oksigen dengan rona merah yang kentara di wajahnya, terutama di kedua pipinya.

"Mianhae" ucap Donghae tulus sebelum mengecup dahi Hyukjae cukup lama, yang membuat Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Donghae menyudahi kecupannya. Ia menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan teduhnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae.

"Bisa dilanjutkan?" Donghae mengusap sayang kedua pipi Hyukjae dengan kedua ibu jari tangannya.

"Eum" Hyukjae mengangguk sebelum bibir tipis Donghae kembali mendarat di permukaan bibir penuhnya.

.

.

Hyukjae mendesah tertahan saat tangan nakal Donghae mulai bergerilya di area dadanya. Mengusap dadanya berulangkali sebelum mencubit dan memelintir nipple-nya yang sudah menegang.

"Kumohon Haehh... Mhhh..."

Hyukjae melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas kala bibir Donghae meraup salah satu nipple-nya. Menjilat, mengulum dan menggigit-gigit pelan tonjolan berwarna kecokelatan itu dengan salah satu tangan yang tetap mengerjai pasangannya dan tangan lain yang menggoda daerah lain di tubuh Hyukjae.

Donghae terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatannya. Sesekali ia berganti posisi untuk mengerjai nipple Hyukjae yang satunya dengan kegiatan yang sama. Ia melakukannya secara bergantian agar Hyukjae merasa nyaman dengan kenikmatan yang ia berikan ini.

Kegiatan 'mari memanjakan nipple Hyukjae' yang dilakukan oleh Donghae berlangsung beberapa menit sebelum namja tampan itu bangkit dari posisinya dan menggeser tubuhnya lebih rendah dari posisi tubuh Hyukjae di ranjang tersebut.

"Ah!"

Hyukjae yang sesaat lalu merasa sedikit lega karena rangsangan di dadanya terhenti sejenak, menjerit pelan saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkupi benda kebanggaannya.

Ia kemudian menunduk dan mendapati Donghae yang tengah mengulum kebanggaannya dengan mata terpejam.

 _'Sejak kapan ia melepas celana dan celana dalamku?'_ tanya Hyukjae dalam hati, sebelum desahannya mengalun cukup keras karena hisapan Donghae yang cukup kuat pada kebanggaannya.

 _'Untung saja aku tidak ikut pulang. Kalau aku pulang dan Donghae juga berada disana, tamatlah kami'_ gurau Hyukjae dalam hati dengan desahan yang tak berhenti mengalun dari bibir penuhnya.

"Haehh... Biarkan akuh jugah.. Nghh.." Ucapan Hyukjae tertelan begitu saja oleh desahannya kala kedua tangan Donghae kembali bermain di area dadanya. "Donghaehh..." Hyukjae meremas rambut Donghae cukup kuat agar namja tampan itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

Donghae melepaskan kulumannya pada kebanggaan Hyukjae. "Ada apa sayang?" Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Hyukjae penuh tanya.

"Biarkan aku juga memuaskanmu. Kita lakukan 69. Eotte?"

Donghae berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Pasangan bermarga sama itu kini saling mengulum kebanggaan masing-masing dengan posisi Hyukjae diatas tubuh Donghae. Keduanya terlihat saling menikmati, terlebih untuk Hyukjae. Karena saat ini Donghae tak hanya mengulum kebanggaan Hyukjae saja, kedua tangan namja tampan itu pun turut andil bermain dengan bongkahan seksi-menurut Donghae-milik Hyukjae.

"Haemmhh..." Desahan Hyukjae tertahan oleh kebanggan Donghae yang masih berada di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Donghae yang mendengarnya semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh Hyukjae. Selain karena senang mendengar desahan seksi itu, ia juga menikmati getaran pada kebanggaannya kala Hyukjae mendesah dan melenguh nikmat atas perlakuannya pada tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"A-ahh!" Mata Hyukjae membeliak kaget saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lunak, basah dan hangat menusuk-nusuk analnya.

Donghae melakukannya dengan santai dan terlihat sangat menikmati. Bahkan kini ia mencoba untuk memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang yang sudah lama tidak ia jamah itu.

"K-kumohon Haehh... Ahhh..."

Hyukjae sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ia melepaskan kuluman dan genggamannya pada kebanggaan Donghae dan sibuk mendesah.

"T-tambah-ahhh-kan... Haehh..." pinta Hyukjae saat ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan satu jari Donghae di dalam analnya.

Donghae segera memenuhi permintaan Hyukjae, tidak menggoda namja manis itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia ingin bermain cepat malam ini, agar besok ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hyukjae di tempat lain.

"Eotte?" tanya Donghae saat ketiga jarinya sudah tenggelam di anal Hyukjae.

"Gerakkan Hae" ucap Hyukjae dengan suara pelan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae segera menggerakkan ketiga jarinya keluar-masuk lubang itu. Pikirannya bahkan sudah melayang kemana-mana saat ia menatap intens lubang sempit dengan sisi yang berkerut itu.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi" gumam Donghae pelan, yang mungkin tidak terdengar oleh Hyukjae karena namja manis itu sedang sibuk mendesah.

Namun sesaat kemudian Donghae merubah niatnya. Dengan tangan kirinya yang menganggur, Donghae mencoba untuk lebih melebarkan kangkangan kaki Hyukjae dan menempatkan kepalanya senyaman mungkin diantara kaki Hyukjae, sebelum...

"AKH!"

Benar! Itu suara Hyukjae.

Dan yang membuat Hyukjae bersuara seperti itu tentu saja adalah Donghae.

Ya. Namja tampan itu tadi melebarkan anal Hyukjae dengan menarik telunjuk serta jari manis tangan kanan dan kirinya berlawanan arah di dalam anal Hyukjae lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang itu. Menusuk, mengeluar-masukkan serta mengorek brutal anal yang sudah berkedut itu dengan lidahnya.

"H-haehhh... A-aku sudah tak tahan ahhh..."

Mendengar lenguhan itu, Donghae melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari anal Hyukjae dan beralih mengurut kebanggaan Hyukjae sesuai dengan tempo lidahnya yang masih bermain di anal Hyukjae. Tak hanya itu, jari-jarinya pun ikut keluar-masuk lubang itu. Menambah kenikmatan yang Hyukjae rasakan hingga...

Splurt!

Cairan kental berwarna putih itu keluar begitu saja dari lubang kecil di ujung kebanggaan Hyukjae, yang membuat Hyukjae mendesah lega.

"Puas?" tanya Donghae yang sudah bangkit dari posisinya tadi.

Hyukjae menoleh pada Donghae, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak sebelum kau puas. Sebelum kita sama-sama puas lebih tepatnya" ucap Hyukjae dengan kerlingan di akhir ucapannya, yang membuat Donghae menyunggingkan smirk-nya.

"Nakal" gumam Donghae sebelum kembali menerjang tubuh Hyukjae.

.

.

Ciuman panjang itu terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan Hyukjae pun untuk yang kesekian kalinya menepuk dada Donghae cukup kuat, memberi tahu kekasihnya kalau ia sudah hampir kehabisan napas. Ia heran sendiri pada kekasih tampannya, kenapa ia kuat sekali berciuman se-lama itu.

"Maafkan aku... Aku terlalu merindukan bibirmu yang manis ini" Donghae terkekeh ketika melihat wajah cemberut Hyukjae.

Tak lama kemudian, raut cemberut di wajah Hyukjae tergantikan oleh raut heran saat melihat kekasihnya mengurut kebanggaannya sendiri dengan cairan miliknya.

"Hae, ke-kenapa... Eum, cairan itu..."

Donghae terkekeh melihat Hyukjae yang tampak tak sanggup mengatakan maksud ucapannya secara gamblang. Itu terlihat dari kedua pipi Hyukjae yang memerah. Namja manis itu malu.

"Ini?" Donghae dengan santainya tetap menaik-turunkan tangannya di kebanggaannya. Meratakan cairan itu sekaligus merangsang kebanggaannya agar lebih menegang. "Disini tidak ada lube bukan? Jadi aku sengaja membuatmu keluar lebih dulu agar aku bisa menggunakan cairanmu sebagai pelumas kegiatan inti kita"

Donghae kembali terkekeh saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang semakin memerah.

"Kekasihku ini manis sekali kalau sedang tersipu malu seperti ini" Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya dan menggigit gemas hidung mancung Hyukjae, sebelum ia kembali menciumi seluruh bagian di wajah Hyukjae dan kembali berakhir di bibir kissable Hyukjae.

.

.

"Nghh..." Hyukjae melenguh pelan saat sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ukuran analnya mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam analnya yang kembali berkedut.

"Sshh... Sempit sayang..." desah Donghae sambil berusaha untuk mendorong kebanggaannya lebih dalam ke anal Hyukjae.

"P-paksa saja... Shhh..." Hyukjae meringis saat merasakan perih di bagian analnya.

"Tidak sayang, nanti kau kesakitan" tolak Donghae.

"Ini" Hyukjae mengambil tangan kanan Donghae dan meletakkannya di atas kebanggaannya yang masih setengah menegang. "Paksa milikmu memasukiku sambil memainkannya"

Donghae mengerti dengan maksud Hyukjae dan mengangguk. "Persiapkan dirimu sayang... Rilekskan tubuh dan pikiranmu" ucap Donghae sebelum mengocok kebanggaan Hyukjae dan menghentakkan kebanggaannya dengan kuat ke dalam anal Hyukjae.

"AKH!"

Hyukjae menjerit cukup keras. Setitik airmata bahkan menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya saat ia merasa jika analnya seperti dibelah secara paksa.

Sedangkan Donghae memejamkan matanya erat-erat sedetik setelah miliknya berhasil masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam anal Hyujae yang terasa sangat sempit. Ia merasa miliknya seperti diremas dan dihisap begitu kuat oleh dinding elastis itu.

Donghae tersadar dari kenikmatannya saat ia merasakan ada setetes air yang jatuh mengenai punggung tangannya yang ia letakkan di sisi kepala Hyukjae. Ia terpaku sesaat setelah melihat wajah Hyukjae yang mengernyit kesakitan dengan kedua mata yang basah. Lalu kemudian ia memeluk tubuh kurus itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Hyukjae dan mengucapkan kata maaf berulangkali dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf sayang... Maafkan aku..." gumamnya lirih.

Hyukjae tersenyum ditengah rasa sakit yang menderanya. Ia kemudian mengusap surai kehitaman Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Bukan salahmu Hae. Aku yang menyuruhmu melakukannya. Jangan meminta maaf"

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku mempersiapkanmu lebih lama. Kita sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan ini, jadi pasti rasanya sakit sekali" Donghae menangkup salah satu pipi Hyukjae dan memandang sedih namja manis yang begitu dicintainya ini.

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil menyeka airmata di pelupuk mata dan di pipinya. "Tidak. Yang tadi itu sudah cukup. Tapi mungkin tubuhku saja yang belum siap. Kau tahu? Rasanya seperti saat pertama kali" Hyukjae terkekeh. Namun sesaat kemudian ia mengernyit heran karena Donghae tak merespon ujarannya.

"Hae" Hyukjae menepuk pelan bahu kiri Donghae yang terlihat seperti sedang melamun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya saat dirasa jika Donghae sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae sesaat sebelum memperhatikan tubuh Hyukjae. "Makanlah dengan baik sayang. Jangan pedulikan berat ideal tubuhmu saat ini. Kau... Terlihat jauh lebih kurus" gumam Donghae dengan raut sedih yang kentara di wajahnya.

Hyukjae menghembuskan napasnya sebelum mengusap pipi kiri Donghae dengan lembut. "Sudah kubilang, aku seperti ini karena stress, bukan karena diet. Lagipula saat ini sedang dalam masa wajib militer, untuk apa melakukan diet?" ucap Hyukjae dengan nada bercanda.

Donghae mengembangkan senyumnya sebelum memeluk tubuh Hyukjae. "Benar! Makanlah yang banyak setelah ini. Bila perlu kau menambah porsi makanmu"

"Dan mendapat hukuman seperti Siwonie? Begitu?"

Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya. "Bukan seperti itu sayang" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hyukjae dalam. "Eomma pasti mengirimkan makanan untukmu bukan? Nah, makanlah yang banyak. Habiskan sendiri, jangan berbagi dengan teman-temanmu."

Hyukjae mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku ini ketua pleton. Mana mungkin aku makan sendiri tanpa berbagi dengan anggota-anggotaku?" protes Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu, disaat kau mendapat libur seperti ini, kau harus makan yang banyak"

"Kalau tubuhku menjadi sebesar Shindong hyung?"

"Itu bagus! Kau akan terlihat lebih seksi dan menggairah-Aww!"

Hyukjae mencubit perut Donghae cukup kuat. "Dasar mesum!"

Donghae hendak membalas Hyukjae, namun...

"Ahh..."

"Sshh..."

Niatan Donghae terhenti saat tanpa sengaja pergerakan Hyukjae membuat kebanggaannya melesak semakin dalam ke anal Hyukjae.

"Jadi, apa bisa kita melanjutkannya?"

"Um"

.

.

Hyukjae kini hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dibawah kungkungan Donghae dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat, bibir yang terbuka serta nafas yang terputus-putus. Jangan lupakan desahan-desahan yang mengalun dengan begitu mudahnya dari bibirnya yang kini membengkak dan mengilap karena ciuman yang kerap ia dan Donghae lakukan sejak mereka bertemu 1 jam yang lalu.

Sedangkan Donghae, namja tampan itu terlihat memegang penuh kuasa atas kegiatan ini. Tubuhnya yang tetap terlihat mengagumkan sekalipun lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali Hyukjae lihat, tampak bergerak konstan memompa miliknya di anal Hyukjae. Sesekali ia meringis atau mendesah halus saat anal Hyukjae mencengkram miliknya.

"Ashh... Hyukie... Sempit sekali sayangh..."

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Bukannya tak mau, tapi tak mampu. Ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan kiri Donghae, lalu kemudian meletakkan tangan kekasihnya itu di kebanggaannya.

"Kumohonhh... Aku sudah akanh... Ah!"

Tubuh Hyukjae seperti terkena aliran listrik secara tiba-tiba.

"Hhh... Haehh... Lakukan lagih... Jebalh..."

Donghae menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya dengan perlahan hingga hanya ujungnya saja yang berada di dalam anal Hyukjae. Kemudian ia segera memasukkan miliknya sepenuhnya ke dalam anal Hyukjae dalam sekali hentak, yang membuat Hyukjae menjerit nikmat karena daging kecil di dalam analnya tertumbuk secara akurat.

"Ohh... Nikmath Haehh... Lagih..." pinta Hyukjae.

Donghae dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Demi ironman yang disukainya, ia bersumpah bahwa tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari pemandangan wajah sayu Hyukjae yang basah akan peluh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Jangan lupakan bibir merahnya yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membangkitkan gairahnya. Bila dilihat lebih ke bawah lagi, terlihat nipple kecoklatan yang menegang dan mengundang untuk dihisap dan digigit-gigit pelan. Dan yang terakhir adalah kebanggaannya yang mengacung dengan aliran precum di ujungnya yang sudah memerah. Damn! Donghae benar-benar sudah tidak tahan!

"Ohhhhh..."

Desahan panjang Hyukjae mengalun cukup keras kala Donghae menambah tempo pompaannya sekaligus mengocok milik Hyukjae yang sudah benar-benar basah oleh precum.

"Terush Haehh... Terush... Aku sudah hampir samp-ahhh..."

"Keluarkanh sayangh... Keluarkan sajah..."

Tak lama setelah itu, cairan kental nan lengket berwarna putih itu kembali menyembur cukup banyak dari lubang kecil di ujung kebanggaan Hyukjae, yang membuat Hyukjae mendesah lega. Sedangkan Donghae mati-matian menahan agar tidak 'keluar' saat anal Hyukjae menjepit miliknya begitu kuat ketika namja manis itu meraih puncak kenikmatannya. Tidak, tidak sekarang. Ia masih belum puas.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Hyukjae mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sedangkan Donghae menunggu Hyukjae selesai menikmati euphoria setelah pelepasannya tadi. Miliknya bahkan masih sangat keras di dalam anal Hyukjae, tetapi ia menghentikan pompaannya agar Hyukjae dapat berkonsentrasi merasakan puncak kenikmatannya. Karena bagi Donghae, kenikmatan dan kenyamanan yang dirasakan Hyukjae adalah yang paling utama daripada nafsunya sendiri.

"Lelah?" tanya Donghae sambil membelai sayang kepala Hyukjae.

"Eum. Tapi tidak merasa lelah saat mengingat kau belum keluar sama sekali"

Donghae tersenyum sesaat sebelum mencium kening Hyukjae.

"Gwenchana. Aku akan menunggumu siap kembali. Jangan sungkan mengatakan ketidaknyamananmu padaku"

Hyukjae tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih yang baik dan sangat perhatian seperti Donghae. Namja tampan yang terkadang suka sekali membuatnya jengkel dan bertingkah childish itu begitu mencintainya dan selalu mengutamakan dirinya.

"Lanjutkan saja Hae. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Mendengar kode dari Hyukjae, Donghae segera memulai babak baru percintaan mereka.

.

.

Tubuh Hyukjae kini berada di tengah-tengah ranjang king size dengan posisi menelungkup. Kepalanya berada di atas bantal, kedua tangannya memegang erat sisi bantal dan yang terakhir, pantatnya ia angkat lebih tinggi dari posisi tubuhnya. Membuat Donghae menelan ludah saat matanya menatap anal Hyukjae yang berwarna merah dan berkedut.

"Masuklah Hae" undang Hyukjae sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya.

Bukan, Hyukjae bukan sedang menggoda Donghae. Namja manis itu hanya sedang memberi kode pada kekasih tampannya.

"Aku masuk sayang" ucap Donghae sebelum memasukkan miliknya ke anal Hyukjae.

"Ahhh..." desah mereka berbarengan saat milik Donghae masuk ke dalam anal Hyukjae dalam sekali hentak dan menusuk akurat daging kecil di dalam anal tersebut.

Desahan, lenguhan serta rintihan halus dan pelan itu semakin lama berubah menjadi jeritan-jeritan nikmat saat Donghae semakin memperdalam dan mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah tak peduli ada orang yang mendengar suara berisik mereka atau tidak. Yang mereka pikirkan saat ini hanyalah puncak kenikmatan yang akan mereka raih di akhir kegiatan ini.

"Milikku Haehh... Jebalh... Ohhh... Aku inginh..."

Donghae segera meraih milik Hyukjae dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang sama dengan tempo tusukannya. Tak hanya itu, bibirnya pun ikut andil mengecup dan mengggigit pelan daerah tengkuk dan punggung Hyukjae. Ia sengaja tak meninggalkan kissmark di tubuh indah Hyukjae agar Hyukjae tak ditanyai macam-macam oleh orang lain jika ada yang melihat kissmark di tubuhnya. Ingat! Donghae selalu mengutamakan kenyamanan Hyukjae.

"Mau keluarh Haehh..." Hyukjae memberitahu.

"Neh... Aku jugah... Mhhh... Bersama sayangh..."

Donghae benar-benar blingsatan dibuat Hyukjae. Namja manis itu kini sengaja menggerakkan dinding analnya, memijat sekaligus seakan menghisap milik Donghae.

"Kauh... sengaja hhh?" tanya Donghae ditengah desahannya.

"Aku sudah tak tahanhh" sahut Hyukjae susah payah.

"Kalau begitu ketatkanh... Ketatkanh lagi sayangh... Pijat penisku agar ia cepat keluarh"

Hyukjae merinding mendengarnya. Dirty talk yang Donghae lontarkan membuatnya lebih bergairah dan ingin 'keluar' saat itu juga.

"Ahh... Haehh... Lebih cepath... Dalamh... Ahh..."

"Sebentarh sayangh... Ahh... Ya... Seperti itu... Bertahanlah dengan jepitan ini... Shhh... Nikmat sekali sayangh"

Hyukjae tersenyum ditengah-tengah desahannya. Ia merasa senang bukan main. Itu artinya Donghae juga menikmati kegiatan ini bukan? Hyukjae tak ingin jika hanya ia saja yang merasa terpuaskan disini. Ia juga ingin Donghae merasa puas.

"Ahhh... Haehh... Aku tak tahan lagihh..."

"Sebentar sayanghh... Ahh... Come..."

Dan mereka menjerit nikmat berbarengan dengan saling menyebut nama masing-masing.

.

.

Kini keduanya tidur terlentang di tengah-tengah ranjang, dengan kepala Hyukjae yang berada di atas dada bidang Donghae. Kedua tubuh itu masih polos, hanya tertutupi oleh selimut tipis berwarna putih.

"Lelah?" tanya Donghae yang sudah terlebih dahulu bisa mengontrol napasnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Hyukjae yang masih terengah pasca puncak kenikmatan yabg mereka raih bersama.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah keluar tiga kali." sahut Hyukjae dengan napas yang mulai teratur. Donghae tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau lama sekali" keluh Hyukjae sambil menyamankan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Donghae.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana tangguhnya aku?" Donghae mengecup kepala Hyukjae sedangkan Hyukjae menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae dan memeluk tubuh gagah itu dengan posisi menyamping.

"Hmm" gumam Hyukjae sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ini bagian yang paling Hyukjae suka. Berbaring bersama Donghae di atas ranjang setelah selesai bercinta dengan kepalanya yang berbantalkan dada bidang Donghae. Ya, Hyukjae sangat suka mendengar detak jantung Donghae. Jantung Donghae yang berdetak konstan itu selalu membuatnya tenang dan merasa nyaman. Apalagi saat ini Donghae juga membalas pelukannya. Ia merasa sangat terlindungi oleh sepasang lengan kekar itu.

"Hae, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya seperti biasanya?"

Dahi Donghae mengerut mendengarnya. "Maksudmu?"

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah tampan itu. "Kau... eum... biasanya kau membuat tanda di tubuhku, dan tadi... umm... kau hanya keluar satu kali" cicit Hyukjae di akhir kalimatnya.

Donghae tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku sengaja" Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hyukjae dan menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Hyukjae. "Aku tak ingin kau mendapat masalah karena tanda yang kubuat. Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau di camp kita selalu melakukan aktifitas bersama-sama dengan teman-teman satu regu kita? Termasuk mandi?" Hyukjae mengangguk. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau merasa tak nyaman saat ada yang menanyakan tanda itu padamu nantinya. Jadi aku tak membuatnya satupun"

Hyukjae kembali mengangguk.

"Dan mengenai yang satu kali itu, ada apa? Kau belum puas, eum?" ucap Donghae dengan nada bercanda, yang membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah karena malu.

"Bukan begitu" Hyukjae memukul dada Donghae. "Aku hanya tak habis pikir, kau yang biasanya selalu keterlaluan hanya keluar satu kali. Ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya heran saja"

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. "Agar kau tidak kelelahan sayang" Donghae kembali mengecup kepala Hyukjae. "Aku tidak ingin kita hanya terkurung disini hingga besok sore. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu liburku bersamamu di tempat lain juga"

"Kencan maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kekasihku ini memang pintar!" Donghae menyentil dahi Hyukjae sebelum kembali mengeratkan pelukannya yang sempat melonggar tadi.

"Donghae?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Valentine's Day. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae dengan mata yang kembali terpejam dan bibir yang tersenyum manis.

Donghae pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ne... Nado" balas Donghae sebelum keduanya beranjak ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong yadongersnya HaeHyuk~

*ditimpuk*

Eotte? Adegan NCnya udah hot ga? #plakk

Maaf ingkar janji... Kemarin-kemarin ada tugas dadakan dari atasan dan harus segera diselesaikan, jadi penulisan untuk chap ini tertunda. *deepbow*

Oh iya, ini no edit juga ya

Kali ini alasannya bukan karena buru-buru, tapi karena saya ga sanggup baca ulang #plakk

Jangan minta tambahan NC yah.. Saya ga sanggup *kibar bendera putih*

Sebenarnya ff ini sudah selesai sampai disini, karena judulnya Valentine Day, jadi menceritakan saat hari Valentine saja. Tapi kalau ada yang mau lanjutannya sampai Donghae balik ke camp lagi, saya sanggup buat ;)

Gimana? Mau lanjut atau tidak?

Silahkan tulis di kotak review n.n

Kalau banyak yang minta, saya akan tambahkan 1 chap lagi

Annyeong~

.

20.02.2016

Mei Hyun


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine's Day

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

Rate : T

Warn & Disclaimer seperti biasa (males ngetik xD)

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan mengusap kedua matanya kala secercah sinar yang menembus gorden jendela ruangan tersebut mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Ia terkesiap kala mengingat sesuatu yang menjadi rutinitasnya selama kurang lebih 3 bulan belakangan ini. Namun ketika ia hendak bangkit dari posisinya, dahinya mengerut kala ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang seperti menghalangi gerakannya.

"Astaga... Aku lupa" gumamnya pelan dengan kepala menunduk.

Ia kemudian merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi berbaring miring dengan tangan kiri yang menopang kepalanya. Mata teduhnya menatap seseorang yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Seorang laki-laki berwajah manis yang berperawakan lebih kurus dari perawakannya. Seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi dan cintai.

"Cantik sekali..." gumamnya tanpa sadar ketika ia memandangi objek yang ada di depannya terlalu lama, bahkan ia tak sadar jika tangan kanannya yang menganggur kini tengah membelai pipi putih tanpa cacat milik kekasihnya tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya...

"Eungh..."

Ia terkesiap dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Laki-laki tampan tersebut segera menarik tangannya dari pipi putih itu. Namun terlambat. Laki-laki manis itu telah lebih dulu membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Dimana ini?" gumam laki-laki manis itu dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur miliknya, yang membuat laki-laki tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Good morning Hyukie"

Cup

Tanpa aba-aba, laki-laki tampan itu menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium tepat di atas bibir laki-laki manis yang menurutnya terlihat sangat seksi ketika baru saja bangun dari tidur seperti saat ini, yang membuat laki-laki manis itu terlonjak kaget.

"D-donghae... K-kau!"

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam, huh?" Donghae-laki-laki tampan itu menekuk wajahnya kala menyadari kekasihnya ini dalam keadaan yang sama dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitasku di camp. Jadi..."

Nah... Benar bukan? Perkiraan Donghae tentang keadaan kekasihnya memang jarang meleset.

"Hahaha... Beberapa saat yang lalu pun aku mengingat hal yang sama" Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae sambil mengusap sayang puncak kepala kekasihnya itu, sebelum ia bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae bingung, karena jarang sekali kekasih tampannya ini bangun terlalu pagi seperti ini jika sedang bersamanya.

"Mandi dan memulai kencan kita hari ini, sayang" Donghae mengecup sebentar kening Hyukjae sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di bagian pojok ruangan tersebut.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae, sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia memandang seluruh penjuru kamar, tak percaya melihat semua kekacauan yang terjadi semalam.

"Pakaian berserakan... Kelopak mawar merah ini juga... Lalu bekas lilinnya... Argh! Umma bisa membunuhku jika ia melihat semua ini"

Dan jadilah Hyukjae membersihkan semua kekacauan yang ada di pagi hari itu sambil menunggu giliran mandi, dengan dumalan khas Hyukjae tentu saja. Dan jangan lupakan nama seseorang yang selalu terselip di setiap dumalannya-Lee Donghae, kekasih tampannya yang romantis dan baik hati namun sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

.

.

Kini keduanya sudah berpakaian rapi, lengkap dengan jaket yang cukup tebal dan syal panjang yang melilit dari leher hingga menutupi bagian mulut keduanya. Kata Donghae, supaya mereka tidak kedinginan nanti, sekaligus menyamar dari fans mereka yang berkeliaran di luar sana.

"Mianhae Hyukie"

Donghae kembali meminta maaf kala ia melihat kekasih manisnya itu masih berwajah super jutek padanya. Tidak ada senyuman manis yang mengembang untuknya atau kecupan malu-malu di pipi kiri atau kanannya setelah ia selesai dengan ritual pembersihan dirinya tadi. Dan ia tahu penyebabnya adalah sisa-sisa keromantisannya semalam yang membuat Hyukjae jengkel setengah mati, yaitu bekas-bekas lilin yang menetes di lantai dan di beberapa bagian lainnya, termasuk di meja dan nakas yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu apapun yang kau inginkan. Jangan marah seperti ini" pinta Donghae dengan wajah memelas.

"Mentraktir itu sudah menjadi kewajibanmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan hari ini kita akan berkencan seharian?" sahut Hyukjae dengan nada ketus yang begitu kentara dalam ucapannya.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak marah padaku?" gumam Donghae pelan. "Kupikir kita bisa kencan dan bersenang-senang hari ini sebelum aku kembali ke penjara 2 tahun itu" ucap Donghae lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak terkikik geli ketika mendengar ucapan pelan kekasih tampannya itu, yang tentu saja masih bisa terdengar jelas olehnya mengingat jarak tubuh mereka yang dekat.

"Kau ingin agar aku tidak marah lagi padamu?" pancing Hyukjae sambil melirik Donghae yang kini berdiri di sisi samping kirinya.

"Hm" angguk Donghae.

"Selesai wajib militer nanti kau harus setinggi Siwonie agar kau bisa menggendongku lebih tinggi dari biasanya" ucap Hyukjae dengan nada serius yang dibuat-buat, sambil menahan ledakan tawanya kala pandangan matanya tak sengaja menangkap raut wajah bingung sesaat kekasihnya yang sedang ia jahili tersebut.

"Ya! Kau sedang bercanda denganku, eoh?" geram Donghae saat otaknya yang pintar-namun sedikit lambat untuk kali ini-mulai bisa mencerna ucapan kekasihnya yang sangat tidak masuk akal tersebut. "Rasakan ini"

Donghae tanpa ragu segera menerjang tubuh Hyukjae, yang mengakibatkan tubuh keduanya terjatuh di atas kasur empuk dengan posisi tumpang tindih.

"Hahahaha ampun Hae.. Ampuunnn.." jerit Hyukjae memohon agar Donghae menghentikan gelitikannya pada pinggangnya yang sensitif.

"Kau nakal hari ini. Anak nakal harus dihukum" sahut Donghae dengan kedua tangan yang berusaha tetap menggelitiki pinggang Hyukjae sementara Hyukjae berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Donghae dari pinggangnya.

"Hae.. Cukup.." pinta Hyukjae lagi. "Bukankah kau ingin mengajakku kencan hari ini?" Donghae tiba-tiba menghentikan gelitikannya pada pinggang Hyukjae dan menoleh ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding yang ada di seberang ranjang.

"Untung saja kau mengingatkanku Hyukie. Kajja!"

Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti ketika Donghae seketika membantunya untuk bangkit dari ranjang, membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Donghae tadi dan merapikan syalnya yang acak-acakan karena bergulat dengan Donghae tadi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini? Kenapa seperti sedang terburu-buru?" tanya Hyukjae dengan raut heran yang begitu kentara di wajahnya.

Donghae mengembangkan senyumnya dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hyukjae. "Kau akan tahu nanti, sayang" Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir Hyukjae. "Ja.. Kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Donghae setelah ia merapikan letak syal yang ia dan Hyukjae kenakan.

Hyukjae hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Donghae yang menggandeng tangannya dengan segala kebingungan yang bersarang di kepalanya.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Mataku terasa tidak nyaman kau tutupi seperti ini"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hyukjae melontarkan kata-kata protes yang sama pada Donghae, namun Donghae hanya menggubrisnya dengan senyuman yang tentu saja tidak bisa Hyukjae lihat, karena sekarang matanya sedang ditutupi oleh sehelai kain hitam yang entah Donghae dapat dari mana.

"Ya! Lee Donghae!" pekik Hyukjae setengah menjerit saat yang diajak berbicara hanya diam saja, tidak menyahuti protesannya tadi.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau akan mengetahuinya nanti Hyukie sayang" sahut Donghae dengan nada enteng, tanpa mempedulikan kerutan kesal di dahi kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi dan kita sudah berjalan kaki sejauh ini. Sebenarnya kita akan kemana? Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan ini" kesal Hyukjae dengan bibir mengerucut, yang membuat Donghae tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir penuh yang berwarna merah alami itu.

"Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Aku berani jamin jika kau pasti akan menyukainya." Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae sesaat sebelum mengeratkan rangkulannya pada tubuh Hyukjae dan membimbing laki-laki berwajah cantik sekaligus manis itu berjalan.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, tapi kadar menyebalkanmu bertambah" dumal Hyukjae dengan bibir yang lagi-lagi mengerucut dan Donghae hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kapan kau tidak bersikap menyebalkan huh?" dumal Hyukjae lagi.

"Saat aku berada di atasmu dan memberikanmu kenikmatan, sayang" sahut Donghae yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan cukup keras di pinggangnya oleh Hyukjae.

"Dasar mesum!"

.

.

"Wah~ Indah sekali~"

Gurauan penuh kekaguman tak henti-hentinya mengalun dari bibir Hyukjae kala mata indahnya disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat siapa saja terpesona. Kakinya bergerak lincah kesana kemari, melihat pemandangan alam yang luar biasa indah-menurutnya-dari berbagai spot disekitarnya, yang membuat Donghae-kekasihnya-mengulum senyum dengan kepala yang menggeleng pelan beberapa kali.

'Tingkahnya manis sekali... Imut...' batin Donghae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya satu detikpun dari wajah Hyukjae yang masih begitu excited dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ohh... Dari sini terlihat lebih indah!"

Gurauan Hyukjae membuat Donghae tersenyum. Ia menatap Hyukjae beberapa saat sebelum ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah seorang penjual minuman yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya dan Hyukjae berdiri saat ini. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Hyukjae.

"Wah~ Indah sekali~ Kenapa kau baru mengajakku kemari Hae? Sudah sejak kapan kau mengetahui tempat ini? Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika aku begitu menyukai tempat-tempat semacam ini? Jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari toko-ah... tidak! Dari dorm sekalipun aku pasti akan mendatangi tempat ini. Kau tahu? Ini adalah spot terbaik yang pernah kuketahui untuk melihat pemandangan alam yang indah serta matahari terbit. Kau jahat sekali baru mengajakku ke tempat ini sekarang. Padahal kau tahu dengan sangat jelas bagaimana aku yang begitu menyukai hal-hal yang seperti ini. Haah~ kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Aku-AWW~"

Hyukjae tersentak kaget saat ia merasa pipinya tiba-tiba ditempeli sesuatu yang hangat. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi mengoceh, terkatup seketika. Jangan lupakan ekspresi terkejutnya yang begitu lucu sekaligus imut dan manis di mata Donghae, yang membuat kekasih Hyukjae tersebut menahan kikikannya.

'Menjahilinya memang menyenangkan!' batin Donghae.

Laki-laki yang berumur lebih muda 6 bulan 11 hari dari Hyukjae tersebut kemudian berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terkikik.

"Ya! Hae! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa menempeli pipiku dengan-"

"Siapa yang kau sebut menyebalkan?" potong Donghae cepat.

"Kau!" sahut Hyukjae cepat. "Kau menyebalkan! Kau tidak pernah mengajakku ke tempat ini sebelumnya dan kau-eh... tunggu! Sejak kapan kau membeli minuman hangat?"

Donghae tetaplah Donghae. Meskipun ia berprofesi sebagai aktor juga, tetapi laki-laki yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya yang sebenarnya itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekehan gelinya ketika ia melihat bagaimana mata indah kekasih manisnya itu membulat lucu saat kekasihnya itu baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kapan kau membelinya? Seingatku dari toko kita langsung kesini. Tidak mampir kemanapun."

Pose berpikir Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Donghae membuat laki-laki kelahiran bulan Oktober itu semakin terkekeh dan tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung mengecup pelipis Hyukjae dengan sayang.

"Kau saja yang terlalu larut dalam duniamu sendiri, sayang. Kau juga mengoceh tanpa henti. Bahkan saat aku membeli minuman ini di tempat ahjussi yang ada disana, aku masih bisa mendengar ocehanmu. Dasar." Donghae mengacak rambut Hyukjae yang tentu saja tidak akan merusak tatanan rambutnya yang panjangnya hanya 2 sampai 3 senti, berbeda dengan model rambutnya sebelum melaksanakan wajib militer. "Haah... Aku merindukan rambutmu yang sering kuacak-acak" gumam Donghae tanpa sadar yang membuat Hyukjae mengubah raut cemberutnya menjadi tersenyum simpul.

"Aku juga merindukan rambutmu yang sering kujambak"

"Menjambak rambutku?" Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan jahilnya.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Tuan Mesum!" Hyukjae sedikit mendorong tubuh Donghae. "Sudah. Jangan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Kita kesini untuk berkencan, bukan? Jangan membuat mood baikku pergi" Hyukjae merebut sekaleng cokelat hangat dari Donghae, membukanya, lalu menyeruput isinya. "Ayo kita ke tempat yang ada di sebelah sana. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Kurasa tempat itu yang paling bagus untuk menikmati momen ini"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Donghae, Hyukjae langsung mengaitkan lengan kirinya pada lengan kanan Donghae dan menarik kekasihnya itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Sementara itu Donghae hanya diam dengan senyum tipis yang terulas di wajah tampannya dan menuruti keinginan kekasihnya yang manis tapi galak tersebut.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari? Apa bagusnya tempat ini? Kau mau mengajakku berakting film horror?" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat hamparan padang ilalang yang bercampur dengan rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh tak beraturan dan menjulang tinggi.

Jangan membayangkan padang ilalang dan rumput liar yang indah seperti yang ada di drama-drama yang pernah kalian tonton. Padang ilalang dan rumput liar disini cenderung seperti semak belukar yang biasanya terdapat di sebuah tanah tak terpakai atau di halaman rumah yang sudah sangat lama tak ditinggali.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya, berusaha menetralkan buncahan kekesalan yang perlahan menghinggapi hatinya karena protesan yang Hyukjae layangkan padanya sejak tadi.

Ya... Sebelum mencapai tempat ini, Hyukjae sempat mengomelinya karena ia segera membawa Hyukjae pergi dari tempat mereka melihat matahari terbit tadi beberapa menit setelah matahari muncul sepenuhnya di langit.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, Hyukjae adalah seorang penikmat keindahan alam. Tentu saja hal yang dilakukan Donghae terhadapnya tersebut mengundang buncahan kekesalan di dalam hatinya. Dan ia terus-terusan melayangkan protesannya pada Donghae. Memarahi orang yang sudah mendampinginya selama belasan tahun tersebut dan mengomel tanpa henti di sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke tempat ini.

Dan sekarang, Donghae harus mendengarkan omelan Hyukjae lagi, dengan topik omelan yang berbeda tentu saja.

"...dan dengan pakaian yang seperti ini? Apa kau gila? Jika kau membawaku ke hutan pinus, itu tidak masalah. Tapi ini? Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang bisa kita lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Berburu ular? Oh, tidak. Terima kasih. Kau sangat tahu dan sangat paham jika aku tidak menyukai binatang bersisik dan berbadan panjang itu. Kau-hmppptt"

Donghae yang mulai merasa sedikit 'panas' dengan omelan Hyukjae segera meraup bibir penuh Hyukjae, melumatnya beberapa saat sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hyukjae.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengomel Hyuk? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun padamu, tapi kau dengan seenaknya berkata ini itu tanpa henti" giliran Donghae yang mendumal.

Hyukjae hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun, namun raut wajah dan bibirnya yang mengerucut cukup untuk menyimpulkan jika ia tengah menahan kekesalannya.

"Ayo kita kesana!"

Meskipun sedikit kesal, Donghae tetap menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut. Menuntun langkah kekasihnya itu untuk menerobos ilalang dan rerumputan liar yang tumbuh bebas di hadapan mereka. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Donghae sesekali menghalau ilalang atau rumput yang menghalangi langkah mereka hingga Hyukjae melewatinya. Sekesal dan semarah apapun ia pada Hyukjae, keselamatan Hyukjae adalah yang utama. Bahkan untuk tergores ilalang atau rerumputan pun Donghae tak akan membiarkannya.

Dan perlakuan Donghae terhadap Hyukjae yang mungkin tidak disadari oleh Donghae sendiri tersebut membuat pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah. Meskipun ia dan Donghae sama-sama laki-laki, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri olehnya jika ia begitu menyukai perlakuan Donghae tersebut kepadanya.

"Apa kita benar-benar akan menangkap ular?" gumam Hyukjae tanpa sadar saat melihat rerimbunan pohon dan semak belukar yang mulai menghijau.

Gumaman Hyukjae yang terdengar polos tersebut membuat Donghae tersenyum geli.

"Kau ini" Donghae mengecup pelipis Hyukjae dan merangkul tubuh kurus tersebut dari samping. "Kau pikir kita sedang melakukan syuting Wild Animals? Untuk apa juga menangkap ular?"

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya saja. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua rencanamu hari ini Hae. Kalau kau mengajakku ke tempat-tempat kencan pada umumnya aku pasti tidak akan berasumsi ini itu untuk setiap tempat yang kita singgahi" Hyukjae kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, tetapi kali ini pipi-pipinya yang terlihat lebih tirus dari sebelumnya ikut menggembung. Terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Membuat Donghae yang melihat hal tersebut menghela napasnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Wae?" tanya Hyukjae yang ternyata diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Donghae sejak tadi.

"Apanya?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menghela napasmu seperti itu sambil memalingkan wajahmu dariku? Kau kesal padaku?" Lagi, Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang menggembung, membuat Donghae mendesah pelan dengan mata yang terpejam, sebelum ia fokus menatap Hyukjae dan mengunci pandangannya pada wajah cantik sekaligus manis itu.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi" ucap Donghae pelan dengan nada penuh peringatan.

"Melakukan apa?" Kening Hyukjae berkerut, ia tengah mengingat-ingat hal apa saja yang barusan ia lakukan. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun sejak tadi"

Donghae kembali menghela napas. "Ini" Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Hyukjae dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Jangan melakukannya lagi, apalagi dihadapan orang lain, arrachi?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Huh? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan dengan bibirku? Apa aku berbicara keterlaluan dengan bibir ini?"

Astaga... Ternyata kekasihnya ini melakukannya tanpa sadar. Dalam hatinya, Donghae benar-benar khawatir dengan Hyukjae. Bagaimana kalau di camp nanti Hyukjae juga tanpa sadar melakukannya? Apalagi jika ia sedang melakukan aktifitas bersama seluruh anggota pletonnya. Apakah Hyukjaenya akan baik-baik saja disana? Atau seme-seme lapar yang ada dalam pleton Hyukjae mengincar Hyukjae? Atau, yang lebih buruknya lagi, mereka bisa nekat memperkosa...

"Tidak, tidak, tidak" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang Hyukjaenya yang mulai bermunculan di otaknya.

"Ada apa? Kau ini aneh sekali" Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan aneh sekaligus bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan... Bukan, kau tidak berbicara keterlaluan. Hanya saja... tolong kau jangan membiasakan diri berpose seperti itu jika kau sedang kesal. Itu sangat berbahaya untukmu." Donghae kembali menghela napas ketika ia lagi-lagi membaca raut bingung di wajah Hyukjae. "Dengar..." Donghae meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua bahu Hyukjae dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan serius. "Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu dan menggembungkan pipimu seperti tadi, oke? Itu sangat berbahaya"

"Berbahaya kenapa? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku melakukannya lagi?"

Oke, kali ini bukannya benar-benar tidak mengerti. Hyukjae hanya ingin mengetahui dengan pasti alasan Donghae yang melarangnya melakukan aegyo secara tak langsung tersebut. Hyukjae kini mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, namun ia hanya ingin memastikannya dengan berpura-pura benar-benar tidak mengerti seperti ini.

"Kalau tidak... Maka..."

Cup!

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka mendapat 'serangan kilat' seperti tadi. Serangan kilat-Donghae yang mengecup bibirnya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Paham maksudku?" Donghae sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Hyukjae. Kembali menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan serius. Menunggu reaksi kekasihnya itu atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan" Hyukjae bergumam pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah. "Ayo! Aku sudah tidak betah di lingkungan seperti ini. Cepat tunjukkan padaku tempat macam apa yang akan kita kunjungi sebentar lagi" Hyukjae menarik lengan kanan Donghae pelan, dengan wajah yang masih menunduk malu, yang membuat Donghae terkekeh.

'Kau benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan, bae~' gumam Donghae dalam hati dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

Reaksi pertama Hyukjae ketika matanya menangkap tempat apa yang ingin Donghae tunjukkan padanya adalah matanya yang membulat lucu dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"Bagaimana, hm? Masih ingin berasumsi aku ingin mengajakmu berakting film horror? Atau, kau masih berpikir jika aku ingin mengajakmu berburu ular?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"A... Um... Donghae... Itu..." Hyukjae kehabisan kata-kata. Bukan... Bukan karena ia tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan Donghae, tetapi karena ia tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Dan Donghae bisa memahami hal itu dengan sangat mudah, mengingat mereka telah bersama sejak lama.

"Wae?" pancing Donghae. Mati-matian ia menahan kekehan geli sekaligus hasratnya untuk mencium orang yang sangat ia cintai itu, karena ia sedang ingin menggoda Hyukjae saat ini.

"A... Itu... Donghae... Umm..."

Cup!

"Aku mencintaimuuu~"

Hyukjae langsung berlari menjauhi Donghae begitu ia mengecup sekilas pipi kiri Donghae dan mengucapkan kata cinta untuk kekasih tampannya itu.

Donghae tertegun sesaat dengan tangan yang menyentuh bekas kecupan singkat Hyukjae tadi. Lalu sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan segera mengejar kekasihnya yang manis tapi terkadang galak tersebut.

.

.

Donghae tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum di wajah tampannya. Mata teduhnya menatap Hyukjae, mengawasi sekaligus menikmati ekspresi di wajah cantik dan manis itu dari kejauhan. Hatinya merasa sangat bahagia ketika melihat senyum lebar Hyukjae yang tak henti-hentinya tersungging di wajah rupawannya, yang terkadang diselingi kikikan lucu yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Donghae. Sungguh... Di dunia ini, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari melihat pemilik hatinya berbahagia, dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan cintai tentu saja.

"Hae... Kemarilah..." Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae, memberi pesan nonverbal agar kekasih tampannya itu mendekatinya.

Donghae membalas lambaian tangan Hyukjae dengan melambaikan tangannya juga, sebelum ia berjalan mendekati Hyukjae. "Ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin kau disini saja. Ayo duduk disini!" Hyukjae mengambil posisi duduk di tepian sungai lalu menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya-memberi kode pada Donghae agar laki-laki itu duduk disana.

"Kupikir kau lupa dengan eksistensiku disini" sindir Donghae yang membuat pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak lupa denganmu. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kehadiran orang yang sudah mengantarku ke Little Heaven ini?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Little Heaven?"

Hyukjae mengangguk semangat. "Aku selalu membayangkan surga itu seperti ini." Hyukjae menunjuk satu persatu objek yang dimaksudnya. "Pohon-pohon besar yang hijau dan rindang, bebungaan warni-warni yang bermekaran, barisan bukit-bukit atau gunung yang terlihat di kejauhan, sungai dengan batu-batu besar yang mengalirkan air jernih dan berarus sedang-Lihat! Bahkan ada ikan yang hidup disana." Hyukjae memekik senang melihat seekor ikan yang melompat dari sungai, yang kemudian kembali menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai.

Donghae terkekeh sambil mengelus surai Hyukjae yang mulai memanjang. "Kau ini ada-ada saja"

"Ditambah lagi jika ada lembah yang indah, padang bunga cosmos dan padang rumput disekitar sini. Lengkap sudah semua imajinasiku tentang gambaran surga" sahut Hyukjae dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Kau sedang membayangkan salah satu latar tempat yang ada di cerita-cerita Disney huh? Atau kau sedang membayangkan tempat Adam dan Hawa tinggal?"

Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya dan memukul lengan kiri Donghae sedikit kuat, hingga Donghae meringis saat pukulan itu mengenai lengannya. "Kau ini sejak tadi membuatku kesal saja." protes Hyukjae tanpa mau menoleh menatap Donghae yang kini tersenyum bodoh.

"Begitu ya... Maafkan aku kalau begitu." ucap Donghae sungguh-sungguh. Ia benar-benar menyesal membuat mood Hyukjae kembali memburuk. "Lalu, apa lagi? Ada hal lain yang kau bayangkan selain semua itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau" jawab Hyukjae pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae. Kali ini bukan karena ingin menggoda Hyukjae, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Hyukjae ucapkan tadi.

Hyukjae menggenggam tangan kiri Donghae dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah cantik sekaligus manisnya ia palingkan ke arah Donghae dan menatap Donghae dalam. Selama beberapa detik keduanya saling beradu pandang, sebelum senyuman yang begitu menggetarkan sekaligus menghangatkan hati Donghae terulas di wajah Hyukjae.

"Ada kau disana... Ada Lee Donghae..." ucap Hyukjae dengan pandangan mata yang tak sedikitpun ia palingkan dari mata Donghae. "Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini kekasihku yang tampan. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan dalam hidupku. Kau benar-benar mengenalku dengan sangat baik hingga mampu membawaku ke tempat-tempat luar biasa indah yang benar-benar kusukai."

Donghae membalas senyuman Hyukjae. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae. Membawa kedua punggung tangan Hyukjae mendekati wajahnya, lalu mengecup kedua punggung tangan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Apapun untukmu kekasihku yang cantik sekaligus manis. Senyum dan kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya bagiku. Saranghae..."

Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang dan senyum, hingga tanpa sadar jarak diantara wajah mereka mulai menipis. Baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae mulai memejamkan kedua mata mereka, hingga pada akhirnya belahan lembut milik masing-masing bertemu dan bersatu dalam ciuman yang penuh dengan aliran kasih sayang dan cinta di dalamnya.

"Ehmm... Haehh..."

Lenguhan Hyukjae tak membuat ciuman itu terputus. Donghae justru semakin menautkan bibir mereka. Hyukjae terlihat sangat pasrah sekaligus terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman memabukkan tersebut. Donghae bahkan membawa tubuh keduanya merebah di tanah lembab tersebut dengan kaki mereka yang masih menjuntai di pinggir sungai.

"Hhh... Hyukie..."

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut mendengar desahan halus Donghae. Ia segera menepuk dada Donghae, memberi pesan nonverbal agar kekasih tampannya itu menghentikan ciumannya.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah bingung, karena ia tahu jika kekasihnya ini bisa mengimbangi ciumannya dengan bernafas dengan baik selama ciuman berlangsung.

"A-aku hanya takut jika kau kelepasan kalau ciuman ini terus berlanjut." jawab Hyukjae dengan wajah kikuk.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak sayang, hanya ciuman. Aku tidak akan melakukan yang lebih padamu. Hari ini kita kencan, bukan? Dalam kamus Lee Hyukjae berkencan sama dengan tidak bercinta, bukan? Apa aku pernah melanggarnya?"

Hyukjae dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Dan lagi, ini tempat umum dan terbuka. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk melakukan 'itu' di tempat seperti ini denganmu." kekeh Donghae yang membuat Hyukjae memukul pelan lengan Donghae. Donghae mengulas senyumnya. "Jadi, bolehkah yang tadi dilanjutkan? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. "Tentu" ucapnya mempersilahkan.

Dan keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman panjang yang sangat berarti bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

Posisi keduanya masih sama, berbaring di tanah lembab dengan kaki yang menjuntai di pinggir sungai. Bedanya, kini kepala Donghae berbantalkan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menjadi bantalan untuk kepala Hyukjae.

"Hae..."

"Hm..."

"Apakah masih begitu lama?"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apanya?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku rindu tinggal bersama denganmu"

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Bersabarlah sayang... Tahun depan kita akan bersama kembali." ucapnya sambil mengusap sayang kepala Hyukjae.

"Lamaaa..." ucap Hyukjae setengah merengek, yang membuat Donghae tak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk mengecup kepala Hyukjae berulangkali. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah mencari uke baru disana atau kau mau menjadi uke untuk seme disana." ucap Hyukjae melantur yang membuat Donghae menjitak pelan kepala Hyukjae dengan tangan kanan yang sebelumnya terlipat di bawah kepalanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu sayang. Jangan terlalu banyak berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mungkin mencari uke yang baru, apalagi menjadi uke untuk seme lain. Kau ini ada-ada saja."

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya khawatir denganmu, dengan hubungan kita juga, lalu-"

"Justru aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu." Donghae mengubah posisinya, menyamping, menghadap Hyukjae, yang membuat Hyukjae juga mengubah posisinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Donghae.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dalam sebelum ia menangkup pipi kiri Hyukjae dengan tangan kanannya. "Lihat wajahmu yang cantik sekaligus manis ini. Mata yang indah ini, hidung lancip yang menggemaskan ini, bibir penuh yang merah alami ini, lalu pipi cukup berisi yang bersemu merah saat kau tersipu malu ini." Donghae menyusuri setiap jengkal wajah Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku begitu khawatir akan ada banyak namja yang terpikat dengan wajah sempurna ini. Belum lagi sikapmu yang selalu perhatian dengan siapapun. Aku takut kau akan menemukan namja yang lebih baik dariku dan kau meninggalkanku. Aku-"

"Ssstt..." Hyukjae meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di bibir Donghae. "Aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu. Bagiku hanya Lee Donghae yang terbaik. Jika aku sama seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku tidak akan pernah memilihmu, aku pasti sudah memilih Siwonie sejak dulu."

Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. "Aku begitu khawatir, sayang." ucapnya lirih.

"Akupun begitu." balas Hyukjae. "Kau punya wajah yang tampan. Kau juga selalu perhatian dengan siapapun, selalu bersikap hangat dan ramah, kau juga selalu tersenyum bahkan pada orang yang tak kau kenal sekalipun. Sebentar lagi kau akan ditempatkan di kantor polisi, bukan? Aku selalu khawatir kau akan menghianatiku dan berpaling dariku, aku-"

"Tidak. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hyukjae, Hyukjae pun membalas pelukannya dengan tak kalah erat.

"Kita sudah berjanji. Karena itu, berjanjilah untuk tidak mengingkari janji yang kita buat ini." ucap Hyukjae yang langsung dijawab 'Ya, aku berjanji' oleh Donghae.

.

.

Jalan-jalan menuju camp Donghae cukup ramai, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat salah satu dari orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka menyadari jika mereka adalah personel dari salah satu boygroup yang sudah mendunia.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tenang, namun sorot mata masing-masing menunjukkan kesedihan, ketidakrelaan dan kesakitan yang mendalam. Sangat tidak sepadan dengan pandangan orang-orang yang menilai mereka adalah pasangan yang terlampau mesra karena berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut begitu erat.

"Hae" panggil Hyukjae pelan.

"Hm" balas Donghae tak kalah pelan.

"Kapan kita bertemu lagi?"

Donghae terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Aku tidak tahu." jawabnya pelan. "Tapi jika aku mendapat libur, kupastikan aku akan mengunjungimu." lanjutnya.

"Aku juga" sahut Hyukjae.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan gerbang camp Donghae.

Donghae menatap sejenak bangunan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya, menyibak mantelnya hingga jam tangan yang ia kenakan di pergelangan tangannya terlihat. "20 menit lagi" gumamnya. Ia kemudian menatap Hyukjae yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Tetapi laki-laki berparas manis itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hyukie..." panggil Donghae lembut.

"Aku benci dengan situasi seperti ini" gumam Hyukjae.

Donghae menghela napas sebelum merangkul pundak Hyukjae. "Kemarilah" Donghae menuntun Hyukjae ke balik tembok yang ada di dekat gerbang, lalu memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan erat. "Aku pamit sayang... Sampai jumpa lain waktu... Jaga dirimu dengan baik. Makanlah lebih banyak. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai terlalu lelah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Arraseo?"

Hyukjae yang sejak tadi menggigit bibirnya demi menahan isakannya akhirnya menyerah. Air mata yang juga ditahannya sejak tadi tumpah ruah, diiringi dengan isakan yang masih ia tahan sedikit-ia masih tahu diri dimana ia berada sekarang-agar suara isakannya tidak mengundang perhatian orang lain yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Jangan menangis" Donghae mengusap punggung Hyukjae berulangkali agar perasaan kekasihnya tersebut bisa menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Bukankah setelah ini kau akan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu? Kau tidak malu jika setelah ini kau akan bertemu mereka dengan mata membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis?" canda Donghae.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli." Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae, yang membuat Donghae hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tangan kanan yang tidak berhenti mengelus punggung Hyukjae.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, hm? Kita hanya punya waktu 13 menit lagi."

Hyukjae melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah tampan Donghae yang menampilkan senyum hangat untuknya. "Kau juga... Jaga dirimu dengan baik. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan begadang, karena waktu tidur di camp sudah diatur. Kau tidak bisa tidur sesuka hatimu. Makanlah yang banyak, kau tampak jauh lebih kurus dari pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku tidak suka kau yang sekurus ini. Dan jangan coba-coba menghianatiku." ucap Hyukjae penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan, yang membuat Donghae tertawa.

"Kau juga sayang, jangan menghianatiku." Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae, lalu mengecup kening Hyukjae cukup lama.

Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang. Menyelami manik masing-masing, hingga ucapan Donghae menyudahi kegiatan mereka tersebut.

"Aku pamit sayang... Sampai jumpa di lain waktu... Saranghae..."

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Hm... Pergilah... Nado saranghae..." balas Hyukjae, sebelum kedua bibir itu bertaut untuk yang terakhir kalinya di pertemuan mereka yang terasa sangat singkat bagi keduanya ini.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Keduanya kembali saling bertukar pandang dalam diam. Hingga Donghae mengangkat tangan kanannya. Memberi hormat pada Hyukjae. "Baiklah, ketua pleton Lee. Sampai jumpa."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan membalas Donghae dengan memberi hormat pula pada kekasihnya itu. "Pergilah... Sampai bertemu lagi."

Donghae mengangguk, memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Hyukjae sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sempat membalas senyum Donghae dengan senyum lebarnya, dan ia terus melambaikan tangannya hingga tubuh tegap Donghae tak terjangkau pandangan matanya lagi.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Hae" batin Hyukjae dalam hati sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~~

Ada yang inget Mei? *nggak*

Ada yang kangen Mei? *nggak*

Maaf ya, Mei terlalu lama ninggalin utang-utang yang belum lunas ini :")

Apa boleh buat, di real life Mei sangat sibuk :"(

Mei akan coba selesaikan satu-satu, tapi Mei ngga janji sama tanggal updatenya

Miaaaaannn... *deepbow*

.

Oke, final chap ini genrenya nano-nano, semoga suka yaaa

Review dari reader sudah Mei baca semua, tapi Mei tidak bisa balas satu persatu karena sikon yang tidak mendukung (fyi Mei lagi KKN di daerah yang susah sinyal, jadi waktu Mei untuk ngetik di warnet sangat terbatas, biayanya juga, ehee...)

Jadi sekali lagi Mei mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *deepbow again*

.

Anyway, HAPPY HAEHYUK DAY \\(o)/

Semoga mereka awet selalu bersama-sama sampai tua nanti, bahkan sampai maut memisahkan.

Kangen banget sama momen-momen mereka u.u

.

Okee, sampai ketemu di ff-ff Mei yang lain

Ppaiii~

.

-Mei Hyun-

.


End file.
